amando después de una traición
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Kagome es la hembra de Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru está enamorado de ella, sin saber esto. Inuyasha traiciona a Kagome, pero que pasa cuando ella lo descubre?
1. Chapter 1

Amando después de una traición.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: no critiquen el fic hasta que lo termine de leer, aún así espero reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap.1… viviendo una vida… feliz??

0o0o0o0o0o0

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde hacía ya varios años. Inuyasha había dejado de ver a su adorada Kikio para tomar por esposa a Kagome. Es verdad que de vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias y peleaban por tonterías. Pero ella siempre lo perdonaba como cuando viajaban juntos. Además de que ella era feliz. Después de todo el hombre que fue su primer amor le había correspondido y la había hecho su hembra.

Desde hace algunos años también habían perdido el contacto con Miroku y Sango. Solo sabían que tenían mas de 4 años de casados y ya tenían mas de 6 hijos, cuando ellos aún no habían tenido ni uno. Shipo en un principio vivia con ellos, pero un día dijo que quería volverse fuerte y con las comodidades en las que vivía no lo lograría, así que emprendió un viaje para entrenar y conocer el mundo.

Y Naraku… Naraku estaba muerto, y todo por su propia ignorancia. Antes de morir había hecho un hechizo que mas temprano que tarde salió a la luz llevandolo a su a su pronta destrucción. Había intentado llevar a Kagome al lado oscuro la pasarle tanta de su energía como le fue posible, convirtiendola poco a poco en una verdadera Youkai. Mas no contó con la pureza de su corazón, que de inmediato purificó su escencia hasta convertirce en una mezcla mas youkai que humana entre las dos razas, concervando de su parte humana solo unos increíbles poderes espirituales y la habilidad que con el tiempo descubrió de controlar a voluntad su poder para crear materia.

Y con Kagome ahora una youkai Inuyasha vio la oportunidad perfecta de tomar a aquella hembra poderosa. La marcó sin dudarlo un segundo y la hizo suya. Sin contar que ella también lo marcaría como suyo.

Pero conocemos a nuestro protagonista. Inuyasha nunca se deja amarrar por las reglas ni de su propia especie, reglas que le exigian serle fiel a su mujer por la marca que portaba. Cosa que no cumplió.

Era una noche de otoño y el viento soplaba llevando una brisa fresca a su rostro. Ella estaba preocupada, ya que su marido, o mas bien macho había salido temprano a cazar algo para la comida del día siguiente, donde celebrarían ya 5 años de casados, pero ya iba a oscurecer y el no había regresado.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como la marca de su cuello ardía, significaba que algo había pasado con su macho o iba a pasar.

Con una velocidad digna de una fina Youkai se dirigió a donde captó el aroma de Inuyasha, presenciando el momento en que su compañero comenzaba a poseer el cuerpo de la muñeca de barro.

Ella susurraba un "te amo" muy ocupada para notar su presencia. Y el simplemente seguía con lo suyo sin el mínimo remordimiento. Y no se percataron de su presencia hasta que un gruñido, o mas bien rugido de furia cortó el aire.

La chica, loca de ira, dio un zarpazo con sus garras afiladas para separar a la sacerdotisa del hombre, mientras que la otra solo se quedaba viendo como aquella youkai la miraba con odio. Los ojos de Kagome mostraban su furia por si mismos. Eran dos lagunas de sangre, rojas cual carmín. Y las marcas en su rostro se intensificaban hasta tal punto que parecían querer reventar. Ya harta de la mirada asquerosa de la no-muerta sobre ella descuartizó el cuerpo hueco de la mujer haciendolo trizas, y de el solo quedaron los restos de polvo en los que poco a poco los pedazos de su cuerpo se fueron convirtiendo.

Inuayasha ni intentó ayudar a la sacerdotisa, ya que sabía que los poderes de Kagome estaban muy por sobre los suyos. Y menos podría hacerle frente sin su espada. Cerró los ojos esperando tener el mismo destino de la mujer muerta por seguna vez… (o era tercera), pero lo único que llegó a el fue el sonido de un grito de dolor.

Y al abrir los ojos la vio ahí, arrodillada en el suelo con las garras enterradas en su propio hombro, justo sobre sus marcas, arrancandose la piel de un solo jalón. Derramando dos contadas lagrimas y levantandoce de nueva cuenta, orgullosa y alzada, mirandolo con desprecio.

esas marcas – señaló su hombro desnudo – esas marcas te hacían mío. Lo entiendes MÍO!! – se tranquilizó – si algún día tu rompias tu juramento de lealtad a mi, de "amor" – dijo ironica – si es que sabes lo que es amar, ese lazo que nos unía de por vida se rompería igual que tus falsos juramentos –

kagome… yo… -

callate!!! – gritó enfurecida – callate que te estoy hablando, ahora esas palabras no son nada. – lo miró con odio – la piel de mi hombre volverá a aparecer, esta vez sin tu marca, y sin ella tu aroma se irá de mi cuerpo – se dio la vuelta – cuando se te antoje quitate mi marca del hombro o si no cuando yo tome una nueva pareja la verás desaparecer y no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida nunca mas –

eso… eso… eso nunca!!, tu… tu me perteneces solo a mi, eres únicamente mía!!! – grió colerico.

Y con que derecho me reclamas?!!! – le gritó furiosa – ahora soy libre y tu… ja!, tu buscarte a otra que acepte tu miserable amor como única recompensa… -

Kagome espera!!! – la tomó de la muñeca impidiendole seguir su camino.

Sueltame!!! Sucio Hanyou – esas palabras de la boca de la chica le sonaron la irientes, tan buras, ella se safó de un brusco movimiento y después, envuelta en una ventisca desapareció de la vista del medio demonio.

Maldición!!!!!! – fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde que aquello ocurrió...

Desde entonces, cuando esa humana insignificante se convirtió en una reluciente y fina youkai. Desde ese momento no la puede sacar de su mente.

Simplemente todos los días aparecía en sus sueños. Con esa cabellera negra como la noche, o como mejor la describiría un poeta al que la describió… la cabellera negra cual ala de cuervo. Brillante como las estrellas en el firmamento y ondeante como el fuego en la hoguera.

El aroma que rememoraba a cada instante en sus jardines, tratando de un aroma que se le compare, pero ni aún en los mas bellos parajes ha encontrado una flor o escencia que pueda asemejarla.

Los ojos que le robaron mas de un suspiro con solo su recuerdo. Con solo el pensamiento de que aquellos ojos llenos de pasión por la vida se posaran en el por mas de un minuto. Que le robaron el aliento desde el primer momento en que los vio.

El cuerpo de sirena, esbelto y perfecto, mas perfecto que el de cualquier Youkai que hubiera conocido en sus mas de 200 años de vida. Mas hermoso que los mas bellos paisajes que ha visitado, mas perfecto que cualquier creación de Kami en el mundo, simplemente cautivador para cualquier ser vivo.

Todo en ella, hasta su recuerdo, lo estaban enloqueciendo hasta tal punto de pensar tales cursilerías. Y por eso, porque lo volvía loco, se alejó. Buscó refugio en su castillo, fue a guerras de tierras que ni siquiera le interesaban, entranaba hasta caer muerto de cansancio, y lo que mas lo distraía eras sus celos de padre.

Hace no mucho tiempo un kitzune había llegado a sus tierras "de paso". Parecía haberse encariñado con su pequeña protegida, cosa que no fue de su agrado. Después de un tiempo lo reconoció como el cachorro youkai que aquella mujer siempre protegía entre sus brazos, cosa que le hizo odiarlo mas. Y la gota que derramó el vaso, la cosa que nunca creyó ver hasta por lo menos dentro de unos 5 años.

Su niña, de apenas 14 años tenía novio!!!... para acabar era ese zorro. Que para comenzar con la lista de cosas desaprovatorias que encontraba era mayor que la pequeña por lo menos unos cuantos años humanos, de eso estaba seguro.

Salió de su palacio a pasear hacia los bosques que estaban rodeando las murallas del castillo, tratando de sacarla de su mente. Pero de pronto un aroma llegó a su fino y sensible olfato, y se sintió temblar al reconocer el dulce y fresco aroma de la mujer que le estaba robando en sueño.

Llegó hasta donde su aroma lo guiaba, donde su aroma se hacía mas fuerte y se mezclaba con el aroma a sangre que lo hizo acelerar el paso. Se quedó helado al verla sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco de u arbol sin un pedazo de piel en el hombro, producto de alguna pelea, supuso el, y los ojos rojos e hinchados…

que haces aquí Sesshoumaru?? – preguntó a la defensiva por lo que el pudo apreciar.

Estas en mis tierras mujer insignificante, no te atrebas a levantare la voz ni a usar ese tono conmigo – le ordenó dando su lugar ante la mujer que aunque lo hacía debil no era aún nadie para darle ordenes ni burlarce de el.

Oh!, lo siento excelencia, no tenía idea – dijo ironica. Y con eso hartó al youkai de su insolencia. La tomó por el cuello y lo apretó ligeramente.

Tenle mas respeto al lord de las tierras que pisas hembra – y después vio mas de cerca la herida. – porque tienes esa herida?? –

Ahora te preocupas por esta hembra, preguntale mejor a tu medio hermano – le dijo tajante.

Desde cuando tan despectiva con tu amorcito?? – le dolió decirlo, pero ella siempre amaría a ese hanyou.

Desde que me arranque su marca de mi hombro –

Marca?? –

Que no te lo dijo?, me tomó como su hembra –

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el youkai que ni enterado.

y como es que estás aquí?, no debes de alejarte del macho y por lo que veo no vienes con el –

lo se, pero ya no soy nada de ese desgraciado hanyou, me engañó –

eso es normal, a menos que tu… - sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Si, lo marque y el rompió su parte del trato, así que… -

Ya no le perteneces –

Exacto – afirmó ella.

Y el sonrio para si mismo. Ahora tenía dos grandes oportunidades. Una, tomar a la hembra que quería desde hacía ya tanto tiempo y dos, hacer pagar a Inuyasha todo lo que había hecho a la chica y a el.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Amando después de una traición.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: no critiquen el fic hasta que lo termine de leer, aún así espero reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0

Si, lo marque y el rompió su parte del trato, así que… -

Ya no le perteneces –

Exacto – afirmó ella.

Y el sonrió para si mismo. Ahora tenía dos grandes oportunidades. Una, tomar a la hembra que quería desde hacía ya tanto tiempo y dos, hacer pagar a Inuyasha todo lo que había hecho a la chica y a el.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2… un nuevo comienzo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No sabía como había llegado a eso, pero se sentía tan bien. Completa y satisfecha. Cosa que nunca pasó con Inuyasha. No puede decir que no fuera un buen amante, porque lo era, uno maravilloso. Era un maestro en el sexo, pero nunca le hizo el amor de la forma en la que Sesshoumaru se lo hacía.

La trataba con tanto mimo, cariño, con amor. Algo no muy propio de el. En solo una noche le hizo olvidar la estafa que había sido el amor de su ex –compañero. La hizo solo pensar en el, la hizo olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba, solo concentrarse en el momento que vivían. Borró cada beso y caricia del hanyou con una nueva que depositó sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Y desde ese momento se volvió adicta a el. Era como la mejor de las drogas, la hacía volar, feliz, olvidarse de todo. Cada noche el Taiyoukai entraba por su ventana y le hacía conocer una nueva forma de hacer el amor, de experimentar en su cuerpo todas las clases de placer.

Y no era su hembra. Para los youkais no era ningún compromiso el aparearse y si la hembra no era legitima por ende en cachorro fruto de la aventura tampoco lo era. Así que procuró tomar a escondidas las partillas anticonceptivas que hace tiempo había traído de su época… antes de que el pozo de sellara.

Todo comenzó cuando la encontró en el bosque aquella noche.

Flash back…

ya no le perteneces – susurró el.

Exacto –

Lo vio sonreír sin saber el porque, tal vez disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

hay alguien al que le gustaría verte – dijo el volviendo a su porte serio.

No creo que la pequeña Rin me recuerde –

No es Rin, es ese chiquillo con el que siempre andabas, está en mi castillo –

Que le has hecho a Shipo?!! –

Nada mujer, ese chiquillo está en el castillo a petición de mi protegida, creo que es su novio, no me deja ni tocarlo – refunfuñó

No.. no… novio de Rin-chan?!! –

Para mi desgracia – resopló molesto.

Celoso de que un chiquillo te quitara a tu hijita??? –

Cállate, vienes o no?? –

No tengo nada mejor que hacer –

Y caminó siguiendo sus pasos, llegando pronto hasta aquel majestuoso palacio en el que ahora vivía. De pronto vio a lo lejos un chico alto de cabellos castaños con toques pelirrojos y sus ojos verdes correr hacia ella con Rin de la mano.

Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – lo llamó saludándolo con su mano libre mientras el Youkai maldecía por lo bajo al chiquillo haciendo reír a la youkai a su lado.

Rin, ya deberías estar dormida –

Es que no podía dormir con usted fuera de palacio, además estaba con Shipo en los jardines – sonrió al chico… - Shipo?? – lo llamó al verlo con esa cara de sorpresa.

Ka…ka… ka… - el Kitzune estaba en shock al verla.

Que tal has estado mi pequeño Shipo?? – le sonrió ella.

Kagome – y se lanzó a abrazarla – oka-san – lloraba su pequeño abrazándola mas fuerte, después de todo para el seguiría siendo siempre su madre.

Kagome-sama – se inclinó la pequeña Rin

Rin-chan – le sonrió – cuida de mi pequeño por favor –

Kagome!!! –

Oh, vamos, no te enojes, además. Recuerda que si quieres seguir vivo as te vale no molestar a cierto youkai sobre protector – se burló ella.

Ha… hai – dijo recordando las veces en que el youkai de la luna lo había fulminado con la mirada, que no habían sido pocas. Su rostro se ensombreció ante el recuerdo, haciendo sonreír al taiyoukai orgullosamente.

Rato mas tarde…

que inuyasha hizo que?!!!! –

no pasa nada Shipo, no es importante –

como que no?!!!, antes de irme me juró que te protegería, que no te haría llorar!!!, mira que bien cumple sus promesas ese maldito hanyou!!! –

de verdad, ya no importa – dijo ella sonriendo.

Kagome-sama, que hará ahora?? –

Todavía tengo poder espiritual dentro de mi, puedo sellar mi apariencia youkai y volver a mi época –

Pero… volverías a visitarme verdad??- preguntó el pequeño ya no tan pequeño.

No lo creo, el pozo está sellado, solo podría pasarlo una vez sin atentar contra mi vida –

Al escuchar aquello pasó algo que nadie creería si no lo hubiera visto… Sesshoumaru habló por impulso.

¿Por qué no te quedas como nana de Rin? –

Pero… ella no tiene ya una?? –

No, mi nana murió hace un mes -

Entonces??, te quedas Oka-san?? –

Oh!!, Shipo!!! – le dijo con una mirada de reproche – sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me dices Oka-san - le dijo divertida al ver su cara asustada.

Entonces que preparen tu habitación –

Esa misma tarde se instaló y el día pasó tranquilo… solo el día, porque la noche se le vio interrumpida.

Esa noche el llegó a su habitación, con su porte superior y elegante. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió pequeñita a su lado.

mujer – le dijo – de verdad no te importa ya?? –

lo supe desde un principio, solo me hubiera gustado que lo hubiera dicho antes y el mismo – dijo sin inmutarse, cerrando después los ojos y suspirando, esperando haberlo dejado satisfecho con la respuesta para poder zanjar el tema.

Kagome – escuchó la voz junto a su oído. – demuéstralo… déjame tomarte, aunque sea por despecho déjame hacerte mía – le susurró.

Y sin saber porque se dejó llevar por sus instintos de hembra youkai… esa noche se convirtió en su amante por petición de ella, porque el quería hacerla su hembra, pero aún no se sentía dispuesta a entregar su vida a nadie mas.

Fin del flash back…

Y ahora, después de 3 meses de esa relación estaba segura. Segura de que con nadie mas sería capaz de sentir lo que siente con el, de ser feliz. En ningunos otros brazos se sentiría satisfecha y de que sería un gran padre para sus cachorros.

Lo llevó al bosque, en el lugar donde se encontraron aquella vez por una caminata de el y un descuido de ella.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándola con esos ojos fríos que se derretían ante ella.

Estoy segura – le dijo al oído enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

De que hablas?? - le miró confundido.

Quiero ser tu hembra – y lo besó, sintiéndolo besarla con euforia escondida dentro de la capa de indiferencia. La besó con intensidad mientras la arrinconaba contra un árbol.

No te arrepentirás mujer – y fue directo a su cuello enterrando de lleno sus colmillos en su hombro y sorprendiéndose al sentir como ella también enterraba los suyos en el mismo punto del cuerpo de el.

Nos pertenecemos – le dijo ella – se que tu eres diferente – y lo besó otra vez mientras acariciaba las marcas de sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, esa noche tenía mucho que hacer.

0o0o0o0

Inuyasha sintió como algo pasaba en su cuello y de pronto vio como la marca que Kagome había hecho en el desaparecía, sabiendo lo que eso significaba…

Lanzo un grito de furia y sus ojos se volvieron rojos lentamente.

esa hembra es mía y si es necesario la mataré antes de que la semilla de ese maldito tenga fruto en ella… nunca será de nadie mas que de mi –

Continuará…

KONICHIWA!!!!... LECTORES…

Que tal… siento haber tardado tanto, solo que se me había perdido el cuaderno donde lo estaba escribiendo.

Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir me despido…

Atte: tommy


	3. Chapter 3

Amando después de una traición.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: no critiquen el fic hasta que lo termine de leer, aún así espero reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quiero ser tu hembra – y lo besó, sintiéndolo besarla con euforia escondida dentro de la capa de indiferencia. La besó con intensidad mientras la arrinconaba contra un árbol.

0o0o0o0o0o0

esa hembra es mía y si es necesario la mataré antes de que la semilla de ese maldito tenga fruto en ella… nunca será de nadie mas que de mi –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3…

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó en el cuarto del que antes era su señor, ahora su compañero, aquel ser al que tanto amaba, y que le había demostrado que sentía lo mismo. Sesshoumaru con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole calor, encendiéndola en mas de un sentido. El estaba haciéndose el dormido… lo sabía por el ritmo acelerado en su respiración.

sesshoumaru – lo llamó entre sueños, fingiendo claro esta su estado de ensoñación, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Mujer… deja eso a menos que no quieras salir de la habitación en toda la tarde – le dijo severo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Y quien dice que quiero salir – le mordió el labio inferior.

Maldita mujer… me vuelves loco –

Y no salieron del cuarto hasta muy entrada la tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro preparando el festejo por la unión de su amo con su, ahora, señora de palacio. Rin en ese momento estaba tomando sus clases de escritura con un youkai viejo que era su maestro y Shipo estaba en un árbol mirando el cielo.

Estaba feliz por su Oka-san, por fin había aceptado estar con alguien mas y sabía que aunque fuera frío, Sesshoumaru era el indicado. El la miraba con tanto amor sin darse cuenta de ello, su cuerpo reaccionaba mas rápido que su mente cuando se trataba de la chica y con solo ver los mimos que tenía con ella con respecto a la vestimenta, regalos, comidas, habitaciones… en todo se notaba su interés. Era un niño pero no ciego, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo pasaba por la cabeza del youkai con respecto a su querida madre, pero hasta ahora era cuando la insistencia del youkai había dado frutos.

Solo esperaba que esa noche no hicieran tanto ruido como la anterior, porque si no comenzaría a pensar que necesitaría un traumatólogo. Aunque la pequeña Rin no le procuraba, dormía tan profundamente que si se incendiaba el castillo ella sería la única que no se enteraría. 

Se sonrojó de solo pensar en la niña… como la quería.

0o0o0o0o0

En la comida se celebró la unión de el dueño de palacio con la nueva señora, que ya todos apreciaban por su sencillez y amabilidad.

Estaban seguros que haría muy feliz a su amo y ellos estaban seguros de que lograrían hacerse muy felices.

mi señor!! - dijo un general del ejército del oeste – es un gusto saberlo por fin casado con tan bella dama. Esperamos que su felicidad sea eterna y que nuestra nueva señora conciba a nuestro futuro señor pronto!!! –

yo también lo espero mi querido general –

Kagome quedó impresionada, no esperaba que su nuevo marido quisiera un hijo tan pronto.

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru?? –

Nani?? –

En verdad quieres un hijo??? –

Tiene eso algo de malo?? –

No, solo quiero saberlo –

Claro que quiero un hijo pronto – dijo severo – tu no lo deseas??? –

Mas que nada mi señor – lo abrazó y de puntitas alcanzó su oído – que te parece si practicamos como hacerlo… -

Me encanta… -

La tomó entre sus brazos y una vez mas se encerraron en los aposentos principales de palacio.

Poco rato después en las mismas habitaciones…

Sesshoumaru… quiero… quiero ir a mi casa – le dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el amplio pecho de el.

Esta es tu casa – dijo comenzando a besar su cuello.

No me refiero a eso… quiero ir a ver a mi madre… hace mucho que no la veo… pero para ello necesito algo que me ayude a entrar en el pozo… esta sellado… -

Lo se, por eso te quedaste en este lado del pozo… en este tiempo –

Y no me arrepiento… te tengo a ti de este lado… - dijo haciendo sonreír al señor del oeste de medio lado – solo quiero que mi madre… conozca a mi marido… quiero que sepa que va a ser abuela y saber que fue de mi hermano… -

Te parece si en unos días vamos a ver al árbol sabio para ver que podemos hacer??? –

Hai – dijo ilusionada.

Entonces iremos… -

La besó una vez mas y para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban una vez mas haciendo el amor…

Las manos de el la recorrieron en totalidad y ella simplemente dejaba que el hiciera con ella lo que quería. Porque ella también lo deseaba. Deseaba sus caricias y sus besos… quería un hijo de el.

0o0o0o0o0

Llegó el día… ambos caminaron hacia el bosque que rodeaba el palacio del oeste, siendo ella conducida por su señor hacia un lugar desconocido.

es aquí – dijo el deteniéndose, pero ella lo único que vio fueron árboles y mas árboles.

Hola mi querido lord del oeste… que lo trae por aquí??? – dijo una voz extraña.

Donde??? – preguntó ella un poco alarmada.

Aquí mi querida niña… o debería decir lady Kagome??? –

Es descortés que usted sepa mi nombre y yo no el suyo mi señor – dijo ella al ver que la voz venía de un árbol.

Soy el árbol sabio, creo que su señor ya se lo había dicho, yo no tengo nombre y si lo tuviera sería mas viejo que el tiempo… de la misma naturaleza que el viento, cosa, que ustedes los seres de la tierra no entenderían. Ahora dime pequeña, a que has venido??? –

Lo sabes – dijo Sessh sin rodeos.

Claro que lo se, pero me divierto mas viéndolos hablar… así que diviertan un poco a este anciano.

Mi señor… quiero saber si existe algún modo de abrir el pozo del tiempo que hace años fue sellado –

Buena pregunta mujer, pero una pregunta… ¿para que quieres ir a ese lugar??-

Busco ver a mi familia, quiero saber de ellos, además de que algo en mi es diferente y quiero saber que es –

No sería mas cómodo pedirme que contestara tu duda?? –

No, quiero saberlo por mi misma señor –

Entonces te diré… solo ve y salta dentro de el, que tu propio deseo hará que se abra para ti -

Es eso verdad?? –

Hai, pero ten cuidado chiquilla, hay alguien que busca tu mal… y no se detendrá hasta destruir tu felicidad –

Yo estaré para protegerla… - dijo con seguridad el youkai de la luna.

Solo espero que puedas cumplir tu palabra mi señor Sesshoumaru, porque recuerdo mas mismas palabras en boca de tu padre y casi pierde lo que mas quería –

El fue débil y no supo cuidar bien lo que era suyo… yo no cometeré sus errores –

Eso espero mi señor –

Continuará…

Siento esto.. pero es que tenía que conectar el proximo epi y el anterior con algo, y como se me borró el segundo tercer epi que ya tenía hecho tuve que hacer esta chapuza.

Lo siento!!!!...

Espero que lean el siguiente epi aún así.

Atte: tommy


	4. Chapter 4

Amando después de una traición

Amando después de una traición.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: no critiquen el fic hasta que lo termine de leer, aún así espero reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces te diré… solo ve y salta dentro de el, que tu propio deseo hará que se abra para ti -

Es eso verdad?? –

Hai, pero ten cuidado chiquilla, hay alguien que busca tu mal… y no se detendrá hasta destruir tu felicidad –

Yo estaré para protegerla… - dijo con seguridad el youkai de la luna.

Solo espero que puedas cumplir tu palabra mi señor Sesshoumaru, porque recuerdo mas mismas palabras en boca de tu padre y casi pierde lo que mas quería –

El fue débil y no supo cuidar bien lo que era suyo… yo no cometeré sus errores –

Eso espero mi señor –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp.4… mi marido

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se abrieron paso ante los caminos boscosos que llevaban a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, al lugar donde tantos años vivió al lado de su primer esposo, al lado de Inuyasha. Es verdad que estaba nerviosa. Podía sentir claramente el revoloteo de las mariposas por los nervios en su estómago…ya no era mas el cosquilleo de la chica enamorada de su primer amor… eran los nervios y el enojo que sentiría con el solo sentir su presencia cerca.

Aún no olvidaba, y jamás podría perdonar lo que le hizo, o al menos eso creía. Jamás lograría borrar de su memoria al Hanyou poseyendo a la Sacerdotisa no-muerta, nunca lograría olvidar el sentimiento de repulsión que la embargó justo en ese momento. Repulsión hacia el medio hermano de su ahora esposo.

Y pudo sentirlo otra vez… el aroma, ahora repugnante, del medio demonio acercándose, pudo sentir el aura roja por el enojo que lo envolvía. ¿Aún tenía la idea de que ella iba a seguir con el después de lo que hizo?¿creía que sería tan estúpida como años atrás para perdonarle absolutamente todo lo que hiciera? Esos tiempos acabaron. Se terminaron cuando la traicionó.

Detente Sesshoumaru – le dijo en voz baja – busca un lugar donde esconderte… la noticia se la daré yo, y si se atreve a intentar algo contra mi, que no creo que sea tan idiota como para enfrentarme, yo misma seré quien acabe con esa vida miserable que lleva a cuestas…-

Eso es lo que quieres?? – la miró, con esa mirada fría que escondía la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Si – extendió las manos hacia el…

Que haces?? –

Creo un campo de fuerza a tu alrededor… olerás diferente, así no se dará cuenta de que estás cerca… márchate al pozo, sabes donde está –

Esta bien – la abrazó por la cintura y la soltó así de rápido como la tomó entre sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar hacia un costado del camino, pero se volvió hacia ella justo antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para que su radio de audio demoníaco no pudiera oírlo – cuídate –

Ella lo escuchó casi como un susurro, casi pensando que era su imaginación de no ser porque conocía perfectamente su fino oído y confiaba ciegamente en él. Sonrió de medio lado recordando porqué era que amaba a ese demonio…

No era un hombre cariñoso en exceso, pero en el momento adecuado sabía dar el amor que toda mujer necesitaba y en justa medida. Su mirada lograba penetrarla y excitarla como solo el lograba y adoraba cuando escondía en una de esas miradas gélidas todo el amor que, estaba segura, sentía por ella.

A su lado se sentía protegida e inmensamente feliz e Inuyasha no volvería a entrometerse en su felicidad… ahora no le incumbía en lo mas mínimo.

Se acomodó el cabello cuando la ráfaga de viento que provocó la llegada del medio demonio a toda prisa le movió los mechones de los costados de su cara, se sacudió la tierra un poco y, cuando terminó se acicalarse, levantó la mirada, orgullosa, como siempre, y encaró al chico del aori rojo.

hola Inuyasha – hablo con un tono helado, casi idéntico al de su marido.

kagome – respondió casi con la misma voz

que te trae por aquí?? –

eso debería preguntarlo yo – alzó una ceja, recordándole donde se encontraban justo en ese momento.

Disculpa mi descortesía… pasaba por tu territorio para llegar al pozo, tengo que informar a mi madre de algo muy importante – siguió actuando con frialdad, pero aparentando toda la cortesía y falsos modales que sabía usar, sabiendo que esto desesperaba al medio demonio.

Je! Y que es eso tan importante?? - se cruzó de brazos

No te incumbe – lo fulminó con la mirada

Le dirás que la puta de su hija ya se consiguió otro hombre?? – le soltó encolerizado y ella estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el para rebanarle el cuello de un solo golpe, pero hizo lo que siempre había hecho cuando ese estúpido la sacaba de quicio… contar hasta diez y aparentar la mayor serenidad posible.

Afirmativo mi querido watson, pero creo que omitiré lo de "puta", si no te molesta – y le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita, la que mejor le salía

Volverás arrastrándote a mi, perra -

Déjame pensarlo… - esperó 3 segundos para el suspenso – creo que no –

el estúpido y débil humano que te conseguiste como pareja no te podrá dar jamás lo que yo te dí –

ohhh… no espero que me de lo que tu me diste… no espero que me de engaños, porque el me habla con la verdad desde el primer momento, no se calla nada, sea bueno o malo. Tampoco espero de él la infidelidad, el es honorable y conoce bien las leyes de los demonios, yo podría exigirte en este mismo momento que te rebanaras el estómago por lo que me hiciste, pero no te preocupes, prefiero verte sufrir en vida. Entre otras tantas cosas que no espero de él…. Y además… quien te dijo a ti que era humano?? –

hace unos momentos había un olor a humano a tu lado – inuyasha tenía los ojos rojos ante la desesperación que las palabras de la chica le provocaban.

Ohhh…. Hablas de eso… no, simplemente es que mandó a un escolta para mi… mi marido es importante… algo que si espero de él es mucho lujo… y poder –

Te metiste de concubina con alguno de los lords demonio?? –

Ohhh… el león cree que todos son de su condición, no te enfades, pero yo no me rebajo a ser amante de nadie, ni segundo plato –

Pues lo fuiste por mucho tiempo querida – remarcó la última parte con sorna.

Porque en ese entonces fui una estúpida… no supe ver lo que tenía enfrente de mis narices… y pensar que el me quería como si hembra desde hace tanto tiempo y yo perdí tiempo contigo por casi 6 años… que desperdicio de tiempo… de verdad –soltó un suspiro cansado, pero alabándose al ver la expresión en el rostro del Hanyou – mi esposo amaría ver tu rostro… -

Ese esposo tuyo sería un idiota si apareciera frente a mi justo en este momento –

No, el que sería un idiota serías tu si el llega a venir y no sales huyendo –

El gran Inuyasha no huye de nadie –

Y el gran lord Sesshoumaru no deja que humillen a su mujer –

Silencio total…

En el rostro del peli plateado era un poema para la chica… un mezcla de sorpresa, desesperación, confusión y coraje en la que poco a poco fue ganando el coraje…

lo siento Inuyasha, pero tengo que decirle a mi madre que me casé con tu medio hermano…. Nos vemos – se envolvió en una ventisca y se alejó del lugar.

Maldita perra!! – logró escuchar aún desde lejos el grito encolerizado de su ex pareja.

Si yo soy una maldita perra… tu que eres?? – lanzó la pregunta al viento.

Miró hacia sus pies y vio a Sesshoumaru recargado sobre un árbol cerca del pozo esperando su llegada. Le lanzó una mirada que solo ellos lograrían entender y mientras ella no paraba y se dirigía al pozo, él saltaba dentro para tenderle la mano y lograr atravesar juntos hasta 500 años en el futuro.

Cuando atravesaron escucharon a lo lejos el gruñir ronco de Inuyasha que los maldecía con mil y un blasfemias.

Kagome sonrió victoriosa. Le había ganado la partida a Inuyasha, le había devuelto todo el dolor y la desesperación que le había causado un día. Porque seguramente él hubiera preferido verla en brazos de un humano antes de saber que ella había preferido quedarse al lado de Sesshoumaru en lugar de regresar a su lado… pobre iluso.

Le tendió la mano a su marido mientras veían pasar a sus costados las tonalidades púrpuras que aparecían cuando se hacía el transporte, viéndolas desaparecer casi al instante.

Sesshoumaru y ella se llevaron una mano a la boca con asco…

Maldita contaminación.

Ambos saltaron y ella lo condujo a casa de su madre con prisa por poder respirar aunque fuera el aire reciclado del purificador. Cerraron la puerta solo entrar y ella gritó:

estoy en casa!! –

La familia completa… esta vez más miembros en la familia, corrieron a ver quien gritaba tan alegremente en la entrada de su casa. La madre de Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca emocionada y corrió a su lado para abrazarla. Souta no tardo mucho en refugiarse en los brazos de su novia Hitomi para contener la emoción mientras esta última sonreía después de decirle un "bienvenida". El abuelo fue el último en llegar, caminando a paso lento y cansado, pero sin poder evitar que un brinco de júbilo se le escapara por los labios al ver a la pequeña Kagome justo en la puerta.

Todos en ese momento ignoraban olímpicamente al youkai al lado de la chica.

hermana!! – la abrazó Souta mientras esta le daba un beso en la frente, teniendo que pararse de puntas ante el estirón que pegó en esos años su "pequeño" hermano. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar gruñir ante la cercanía de un macho con su esposa.

Sesshoumaru!! Es solo mi hermano!! – lo reprendió por sus celos infundados Kagome

Sesshoumaru?? – lo miró extrañado el chico tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Hija, quien es él?? –

Madre… te presento a Sesshoumaru, mi marido –

No hubo mas que silencio en el lugar…

les caerás bien – sonrió ella divertida por las expresiones de su familia.

Sesshoumaru solo alzó una ceja.

Continuará….

Espero que les gustara… perdón pero no tengo ya casi tiempo para actualizar o escribir la gran cosa… espero aún así sus comentarios.

attE: tommy


	5. Chapter 5

Amando después de una traición.

By: tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N/A: no critiquen el fic hasta que lo termine de leer, aún así espero reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hija, quien es él?? –

Madre… te presento a Sesshoumaru, mi marido –

No hubo más que silencio en el lugar…

Les caerás bien – sonrió ella divertida por las expresiones de su familia.

Sesshoumaru solo alzó una ceja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 5…

0o0o0o0o0o0

El silencio reinaba en la casa Higurashi. El abuelo no podía hacer otra cosa más que apretujarse en su sillón y mirar hacia cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuera al Taiyoukai, pues sabía, por instinto o por el aura que el chico emanaba, que no sería buena idea que lo encontrara observándolo por mucho tiempo. Souta, aunque también silencioso, era todo lo contrario de su abuelo. Sentía como si el rostro del youkai fuese un imán y él era la pobre pieza de metal que no podía despegar sus ojos de él. El gato… bueno, el gato era un gato y maullaba de vez en cuando.

Mientras eso se daba en la sala, la madre de Kagome estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina, esperando a que Kagome comenzara a relatarle lo que quería decirle.

que pasa querida? Quien es este chico? –

mi esposo Mamá – respondió, tranquilizándose ella misma, diciéndose que no pasaba nada, que su madre lo más que haría cuando terminara de contarle lo que le contaría solo podría comprenderla. – mi segundo esposo, en realidad – bajó la cabeza, esperando escuchar un grito sorprendido de su madre, que nunca llegó.

Cuéntame todo, por favor – su voz sonaba cariñosa, comprensiva.

Hace ya muchos años, cuando dejé de venir… fue porque Naraku nos tendió una emboscada, en ella lanzó un hechizo contra mí. Creía que si me trasmitía su energía demoníaca, lograría que yo me convirtiera en una youkai tan perversa como él, pero al parecer, mi poder espiritual tomó el poder, pero no la maldad. Terminé mi transformación en medio de la última pelea que tuvimos con él. Cuando desperté de esta forma, lo de despertar es algo retórico, porque en realidad no estaba dormida, Naraku me tendió la mano y me dijo que yo sería su reina. Me eché a reír como loca de solo imaginar que algún día, estando en mis cabales, fuera a aceptar semejante proposición. Gracias a mi poder, al de Inuyasha y al de Sesshoumaru terminamos con su vida casi sin que él tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de que fuimos nosotros quienes lo acabamos – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – después de eso Sango se casó con Miroku y se fueron a vivir lejos. Yo, como la perla había sido destruida, no podía regresar, o por lo menos eso pensaba, además de que no quería que me vieran con esta forma – lloró un poco, secando de inmediato las pocas lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas – no sabía si me aceptarían así –

Mi amor! Eres tú, eso es lo que importa! – la abrazó. – pero la historia no termina ahí, verdad? –

No mamá. Unos días después Inuyasha me pidió que fuera su hembra, algo así como una esposa humana, pero una boda Youkai no es como las "nuestras" madre. Una boda Youkai es aparearse y marcar a tu compañero. Normalmente los hombres son los que marcan a las mujeres, solo una mujer más poderosa que su marido podría marcarlo también. Un youkai que ha marcado una hembra no tiene porqué atarse a ella, pero si su hembra lo ha marcado también debe hacerlo, es una pertenencia mutua y equilibrada. Vivimos muchos años así, mamá. Yo, muy dentro de mí, sabía que no iba a salir bien, pero me arriesgué. Fui suya, pero lo marqué como mío. Lo respeté, lo esperé cada noche, si me quería lo complacía, si tenía hambre lo alimentaba y si necesitaba espacio se lo daba. Creí que todo iba bien, hasta estaba buscando que tuviéramos un hijo, eso me ataría a él para siempre, y ya no hubiera importado que pasara, seguiríamos perteneciéndonos para siempre. Pero fueron 3 años de buscar el hijo y no pasaba nada. Un día, cuando yo estaba en casa, sentí una punzada en la marca que él me hizo, eso significaba solo dos cosas, que él estaba en peligro o que estaba haciendo algo con lo que me era infiel. Pero yo no podía dudar de él. No! Salí corriendo hacia donde él estaba para protegerlo de lo que fuera que lo pusiera en riesgo… ¿sabes como lo encontré? – sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban rojos por la furia – enredado en las piernas de Kykio –

La madre de la chica se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder y sin querer creer aquello del chico que siempre estuvo con su hija. Pero ella no mentía, lo sabía con cada poro de su ser. No podía desconfiar de la palabra de su hija, si de las buenas intenciones del Hanyou.

maté a Kykio con mis propias manos- miró con los ojos llorosos a su madre – en realidad solo destrocé un cuerpo de barro y almas contenidas, pero me siento mal por haber matado un ser. Me descontrolé completamente, cuando la maté pensé que me abalanzaría sobre Inuyasha como mi siguiente presa, me sentía estúpida por no haberlo visto venir.

Pero me acobardé y no me atreví a hacerle daño. Me enterré las uñas en la piel del hombro y me arranqué su marca. Me dejé la carne al rojo vivo mientras lloraba. Le dejé bien claro que no volvería a verlo, y si lo hacía que mejor se cuidara. Que yo ya no era suya, porque al haberme sido infiel yo ya no le pertenecía. Lo dejé y marché hacia el oeste.

Ahí fue donde encontré a Sesshoumaru. Él es el Lord de las tierras del oeste y yo no recordé esto por estar completamente destrozada. No porque él me hubiera engañado, más bien por haber sido tan tonta. Me encontró recargada contra un árbol y después de un rato me ofreció ir a su castillo. Ahí estaba Shipo, mi querido Shipo. Terminé siendo la niñera de Rin ese día y por la noche, la amante de Sesshoumaru. No quería ser su hembra aún, tardé mucho tiempo y muchas noches juntos en decidir que quería ser de él. Que no me importaba el parentesco que ambos tuvieran, porque no eran iguales. Me di cuanta de que nunca había sentido tantas cosas yaciendo en el lecho de Inuyasha como las que sentía simplemente con un beso de Sesshoumaru. Le dije que quería ser su hembra y él me tomó –

y tú a él, verdad? – sonrió al final la mujer. Su hija, después de todo, había encontrado la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Hai, me sentí con la libertad de hacerlo, y él no se opuso, somos iguales. Lo amo, y en el momento en el que me di cuenta de esto, de que para mí, Sesshoumaru era la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi existencia, no me importó el posible rechazo, porque quería que ustedes compartieran mi felicidad. –

Tu siempre serás bienvenida en casa amor. Ahora, enséñame esa sonrisa tuya que tanto me gusta, olvida el pasado y preséntame a mi nuevo hijo –

Hai! – ella dio un salto, completamente feliz. Abrazó a su madre y después corrió hacia la sala.

Cuando corrió el shoji casi cae de espaldas al ver como Souta le mostraba a su marido la televisión y este lo veía como si fuera la cosa más extraña y fascinante que haya encontrado en su vida. El abuelo, después de tanta tensión se había quedado dormido y en medio de su letargo pronunciaba frases sin sentido como "demasiado youki" o "tendré bisnietos demonios". Ella se rió. Tal vez para su abuelo no fuera bueno, pero para ella, que vivía en un mundo lleno de peligros y amenazas, mejor que mejor que sus hijos se pudieran proteger solos. Además que dudaba que a su abuelo le fuera a importar de que raza fueran sus hijos cuando los viera estirarle el cabello. Siempre había amado a los niños.

Sesshoumaru se volvió a verla, se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se aproximó a ella.

Mamá, otra vez, te presento a mi marido, Lord Sesshoumaru – dijo ella con tono de juego, pues sabía que Sesshoumaru no esperaba menos que esa presentación.

Un gusto hijo – ella le tendió la mano, esperando que él le devolviera el gesto.

Él se quedó viendo, primero la mano de la madre de su esposa y luego a su esposa. Esta le hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que tomara la mano de la mujer. Las palmas de la mujer humana y del poderoso youkai se tocaron y se dieron un leve apretón. La matriarca de la familia lo miró desde abajo, pues él era mucho más alto que ella y examinó los rasgos de su cara y sus ojos.

mi hija no tiene mal gusto muchacho, eres muy apuesto – sonrió y se encaminó una vez más a la cocina. – voy a preparar la cena. Se quedarán, verdad? –

hai, disculpe las molestias – respondió, estoico, como siempre.

No es molestia hijo, siéntete como en tu casa –

Estuvo a punto de decir que jamás se sentiría en casa en un lugar donde tenía que contener la respiración por el pútrido aroma del aire, pero mejor se guardó el comentario. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de que Kagome lo hubiera ahorcado con sus propias manos, sin importarle quedar viuda antes de tiempo. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia su habitación, que seguía exactamente igual que como la dejó la última vez que estuvo en esa época. Abrieron las ventanas y se tendieron en la cama, cubierta con las mismas mantas y los estampados infantiles. Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja a modo de crítica cuando miró los gatitos del cobertor. Kagome se limitó a ignorar la sonrisa arrogante de su marido.

ven aquí preciosa – la tomó de la cintura y enterró su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. Deslizó su nariz por toda la extensión de su níveo hombro y después subió hasta su oreja con la lengua pegada a su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru – suspiró con solo sentir el roce de su lengua con su piel.

Te gusta, verdad? – raspó la piel de Kagome con los colmillos – te gusta tanto como a mi probarte –

Ella, desesperada, lo tomó de la nuca y lo hizo besarla, adentrando su lengua en la boca de él. Le recorrió los colmillos con tranquilidad y dejó que sus lenguas bailaran. La giró para que sus cuerpos chocaran de manera frontal, sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

eres deliciosa, mujer – las manos, ávidas, ya estaban deshaciendo el nudo del obi cuando tocaron la puerta.

Que… pasa Souta? – habló ella, acomodándose el kimono y el cabello.

Mamá dice que será mejor que vallas al centro comercial para comprar ropa para ti y para onii-chan, si es que van a quedarse aquí mucho tiempo. Tienes dinero? – el niño no se atrevió a entrar a la habitación, pero se le escuchaba con total claridad por los gritos que estaba dando.

Ahora bajamos – terminó de acomodarse las ropas y dejó que su marido hiciera lo mismo.

Al poco rato, ambos estaban entre las calles de la ciudad. Los dos llevaban en la cara gestos de completo disgusto por el aire que tenían que respirar. De vez en cuando reconocían en algún peatón a un youkai que, disfrazado de humano, caminaba junto a la marea de gente común y corriente, haciendo su vida. Kagome nunca los había distinguido con tal claridad. Siempre, cuando era pequeña, había sentido que muchas personas eran peligrosas, aún cuando tenía la sensación de que no le harían daño, sentía que tenían un gran secreto oculto bajo las mangas de sus trajes costosos.

"un youkai siempre es un youkai"- pensó ahora. Les gustaba sobresalir de la muchedumbre.

Sesshoumaru se hizo tratar en las tiendas departamentales como si fuese un rey. El oro que llevaba bajo las ropas le permitía hacerlo. Compró solo trajes que Kagome le indicó eran marcas que, aunque conocidas, nadie de salario medio pudiera permitirse. Kagome, por no desentonar, terminó comprando ropa, aunque menos llamativa que la de su esposo, igualmente cara y refinada. Cuando salían de una tienda y entraban en otro, la gente no dejaba de mirarlos como si fueran estrellas de cine. Sesshoumaru desencajaba con la sociedad normal. Su porte destacaba casi en igual medida que su cabello blanquecino y sus ojos miel. Kagome, con sus rasgos felinos y casi aristocráticos, no se quedaba atrás.

Pero mientras paseaban, Kagome rogaba que nadie los reconociera.

¡Higurashi! –

OH, OH.

Bueno, ya que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, no le quedó más remedio que volverse hacia donde estaba la voz que la llamaba. Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, Sesshoumaru se volvió con ella sin importarle si le llamaban a él o no. Un joven humano de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido y veloz. Kagome solo pudo maldecir su mala suerte.

tanto tiempo sin verte Higurashi! –

hola Houyou-kun – saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

Muchos de nuestros ex-compañeros de clase han preguntado por ti. Fue extraño que de un día para otro ya no regresaras más a la escuela. Pero tu abuelo nos explicó que te habías trasladado al extranjero para curar una enfermedad de la que en Japón no se sabía nada –

Jejeje. Si, he estado todo este tiempo en el extranjero – una gota le caía por la nuca. Vaya inventos que maquinaba su abuelo.

Dentro de unas semanas habrá un reencuentro de alumnos. Tú no te graduaste, pero creo que a todos les gustaría verte otra vez. ¿Qué dices, te consigo un boleto? –

Mientras Houyou continuaba con su monólogo, pudo escuchar perfectamente como Sesshoumaru contenía un gruñido en su pecho. Sesshoumaru, aún con el gruñido retenido con toda su fuerza de voluntad, comenzaba a pensar que ese tipo era un idiota. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que esa mujer con la que coqueteaba tan descaradamente estaba acompañada. Solo un humano muy idiota no notaría la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo. Y por último, si ese idiota no dejaba de comerse con la mirada a su mujer, ese mundo lleno de idiotas tendría uno menos por el cual preocuparse.

lo siento Houyou-kun, pero me podrías conseguir dos? –

eh?? – al parecer ese humano si que era muy idiota. No se había dado ni cuenta de que el gran Lord Sesshoumaru estaba tras Kagome.

Es que no me parece bien ir sin mi marido – sonrió ella, tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru. – te presento a Sesshoumaru Taisho, mi esposo – y Houyou por fin se dio cuenta de que aquél "hombre" lo veía con ojos congelantes – amor, él es Houyou-kun, un ex-compañero del instituto. –

Encantado – la voz era una amenaza evidente, a pesar de ello, le tendió la mano.

Igualmente – tuvo que limpiarse la mano con el pantalón, pues desde que había mirado al youkai a la cara todo su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar.

Entonces, me decías Houyou-kun? –

Etto… yo… creo que será mejor que me marche, deben de tener mucha cosas que hacer. Hasta otra Higurashi! – y se marchó como había llegado, corriendo. Aunque tal vez con mayor rapidez.

La cena pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Sesshoumaru no hizo ningún comentario durante ella, pero apoyó las opiniones y los relatos de su mujer con constantes cabeceos. Souta miraba sorprendido a su hermana, y se preguntaba si algún día él llegaría a conocer el gran castillo del oeste donde ella y Sesshoumaru vivían. Se preguntaba también que tan bella sería Rin y que tan valiente y fuerte sería Shipo. El abuelo comió poco y se fue a dormir temprano, tal vez, pensó Kagome, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. La madre de Kagome, por su parte, avaluaba cada movimiento del youkai, y al final de la velada, sonrió para él y para su hija, dando su total aprobación a la elección hecha.

mientras estaban en la ciudad me di la libertad de pasar mis cosas a tu cuarto Kagome. Ustedes quédense en el mío –

pero, Mamá!! –

no reclames pequeña. Sabes bien que es un cuarto demasiado grande para mi sola, es mucho espacio en la cama desde que no está tu padre. Además, ustedes seguro le dan un mejor uso a esos resortes – sonrió pícara, haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

A qué te refieres Mamá? –

A nada, es hora de ir a dormir Souta – el muchacho hizo un puchero lleno de infantilidad. Aunque ya no era un niño seguía comportándose como uno – si no, mañana no podrás pasar el día con Hitomi –

Hai!!!! – subió las escaleras sin muchos ánimos y se encerró en su cuarto.

"sigue siendo un niño" pensaron madre e hija ante el comportamiento del chico.

ustedes también deberían ir a dormir – alzó las manos al aire e hizo comillas a la hora de decir "dormir". Bien sabía ella que una pareja de recién casados con esa energía harían mucho más que dormir estando solos y teniendo la oportunidad. – solo recuerden no hacer mucho ruido –

Completamente sonrojada, Kagome tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y corrió con él por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su madre. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y respiró agitada. Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo lo que había dicho aquella mujer cobre "resortes" y demás.

tu madre no se refería a… - y entonces el resto de la conversación entre madre e hija cobró sentido para él. - así que tu madre me está dando permiso para tomarte en su habitación – se acercó a ella, aún recargada contra la puerta. La vio sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba – me debes una buena sesión después del numerito del imbecil ese – la tomó por la cintura y juntó sus labios.

Se devoraban hambrientos, pues ya eran casi 30 horas desde que no habían hecho el amor. Mucho más tiempo del que ninguna vez hubieran soportado.

te necesito mujer – frotó su virilidad, cubierta por la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero aún así notoria y prominente, contra el abdomen de ella. La tomó de las piernas y la elevó, haciendo que las enroscara en torno a él.

Yo también, yo también te necesito, no sabes cuanto – desabotonó la camina, botón por botón, mientras besaba con delicadeza el cuello de Sesshoumaru, justo donde ella sabía que él perdía el control.

Te voy a destrozar la ropa –

Anda perrito, muéstrame toda tu energía –

Volvieron a besarse, llenos de urgencia… esa noche sería larga.

Continuará…

Perdón por dejarlo aquí, pero es que no tardan en llegar mis padres y no quiero tener que dejar el lemon a medias. El próximo capítulo será el lemon y quiero trabajarlo tranquila en esta semana santa. No se como se supone que voy a purificar mi corazón para darle la bienvenida a cristo si me la voy a pasar escribiendo lemons.

En fin. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.

AttE: Tommy


End file.
